


the sweater

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Charles is a dick, Clothing Stealing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Scott, Tumblr Prompt, autistic Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Scott's not usually the clothing stealer in the relationship, but this sweater of Bobby's is really comfy.





	

Bobby had this one sweater. It was the softest, nicest feeling sweater Scott had ever felt. Now, Scott was not normally the clothing stealer in this relationship, that was Bobby, but this one sweater was just… so nice. It hit all of Scott’s sensory requirements for Good Clothing. Well, maybe not _all_ , he thought, but certainly a lot of them. On top of Scott’s fondness for the sweater, he’d been having a bit of a rough time recently and Bobby was away visiting his parents. Surely, Bobby would understand Scott borrowing the sweater. He didn’t know why he was having to psych himself up so much just to borrow Bobby’s sweater. Bobby borrowed Scott’s clothes all the time. Scott sighed and pulled the sweater out of Bobby’s dresser and slipped it on. He felt himself relax instantly. It was big and heavy and just the right amount of worn out soft and it smelled like Bobby too.

Scott shut Bobby’s dresser drawer and just stood there for a moment. He felt Charles poke unsubtly at his mind and he slammed every door and shoved up every wall in his mind like Jean had taught him. Charles had been, no doubt, wanting Scott to willingly let him in, but Scott didn’t want to talk to anyone right now especially Charles who seemed to think Scott didn’t have mental boundaries. Well, that or he didn’t seem to care that Scott _did_. It was one reason why Scott wasn’t feeling one hundred percent right now.

Scott sighed and left Bobby’s room, heading for the library, maybe he could read something to take his mind off things.

He tried reading, but Scott found quickly that he couldn’t focus and it wasn’t long before he gave up. He slumped back on the couch and closed his eyes. Maybe he could take a nap, he didn’t particularly want to get up and head to his room though. He didn’t _really_  need to nap in his room, though if he went up to his room he could get his sleep goggles. If he positioned himself right when he lay down his glasses wouldn’t bother him too much. 

Scott shifted so that he could lie down, trying to get as comfortable as he could with his head resting on a throw pillow. It wasn’t the best, but he’d slept in worse places. He adjusted his binder a bit and snuggled into Bobby’s sweater, nestling down so that the bottom half of his face was hidden by the collar and the arms of the sweater were pulled over his hands. 

Scott was drawn back into wakefulness when someone climbed onto the couch with him and latched onto him like a koala bear. Scott knew it was Bobby before he’d even opened his eyes. 

“I see you’re stealing my clothes now,” Bobby said, once he was sure that Scott was awake.

“I’m sorry,” Scott said. “I was gonna put it back. I thought you were gonna be back later?”

“It is later,” Bobby said. “It’s like eight pm. And it’s fine, I steal your clothes all the time.”

“Oh.” Scott hadn’t realized he’d slept for so long. It had only been four when Scott had come down to the library.

“So why are you stealing my clothes?” Bobby asked.

“I had a rough day,” Scott said. “This sweater’s cozy and I missed you.”

“Aww.” Bobby kissed Scott on the cheek. “I missed you too. Wanna talk about why your day was rough?”

“Not right now,” Scott said, curling into Bobby a little.

“Alright,” Bobby said. “But later?”

“Yeah,” Scott murmured. He didn’t want to think about the things that had upset him right now, he just wanted to cuddle with Bobby. “Later.”


End file.
